


The Rain

by rainbowsushi



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:40:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23910202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowsushi/pseuds/rainbowsushi
Summary: I love rain. I love everything about rain~
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Ninomiya Kazunari
Kudos: 7





	The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Written from Nino's POV. Self beta with Grammarly. Sorry for broken English and typos. Please enjoy my offering as this is my first Arashi fanfiction. Hopefully, it's okay.

_Rain_

Many people don't like a rainy day. They hate it for several reasons — _make them wet, can't go somewhere easily, and many more reasons._  
But it doesn't happen to me. I love the rain. I love everything about it.

The drops of water.  
The sound.  
The vibe.  
The smell.

Even though rain reminds me so much about happiness, it also reminds me of some sadness and sorrow. But I choose to live only with the good memories of it. Whenever rain washes down the planet Earth, it always reminds me of something. Something nice and warm. Greater than happiness. _Love_. More specifically, _his love_.

I am Ninomiya Kazunari and this is the story about me, rain, and him.

***

I was 16 years old when I move back from the State to Japan, without my parents. I lived with my aunt and uncle in the heart of Tokyo. Basically, I had everything. Money, status, the best education someone could ask, but one thing that is missing in my life was _love_.

 _The real one_.

I knew that my aunt and uncle love me as much as they love their own children. However, I didn't get the same treatment from my cousins. They hated me because they feel like I stole their parents’ attention and affection. They always tried to find a way to bully me. Inside our house and also in our school. Once, I told my parents that I wanted to rent an apartment near my school, so I don't have to bother aunty and uncle to pick me up and drop me to school. My parents agreed, but of course, my uncle disagreed.

But since I and those 2 bastards went to the same school, I couldn’t avoid the fact that my uncle would never feel bothered because after all, he had to drop and picked up his sons too. _Sigh_. I never told anyone about those 2 dumbasses that always bullied me. I didn't want them to beat me to the dead. You can call me a coward, but hey, I was afraid okay?

I remember one accident that hurt my pride so bad. We had a physical education course in school, but since the gym was under renovation so the students had to use the open field behind our school. My teacher told us that we need to play in a pair. It was some kind of handball game. Since I was a new kid, no one wanted to be paired with me. I didn't have a partner. I felt so upset, but my teacher said it is okay. He would play with me instead.

When the P.E. class ended, the rain was falling hard. Everyone run back to the school building. Me too, but I was quite late behind. I soaked with water already. I had to take shower. I never showered after gym no matter how much I want it. Not because I was a lazy boy, but I didn't want to meet my cousins and his gang (yeah to make it worst, we used to be classmates too).

That day was my very unlucky day. The moment I entered the bathroom, I met my cousins and his gang. Their leader was a bi. I know it because he always hooked up with girls and boys around the school. He walked to me and as if it was the clue for his gang members, they pushed everyone else to go out and locked the door. He started to roam his hand around my body. I ask him not to touch me. He ignored it. I was so afraid. I literally beg him to stay away from me. He said that he wanted me since the first day I become his classmate.

He kissed my lips. I pushed him hard until he almost fell to the ground. He felt angry all sudden and asked my cousins to hold me. They held my hand. I couldn’t move my arms. One of his friends took off my shorts.

I screamed. 

I was so scared to death. His friend that took of my shorts closed my mouth with his palm. They were laughing. His leader then put my member to his mouth and started to do blow job. One of them even recorded this disgusting act. I cried. My tears fell from my eyes. I couldn’t do anything. I tried to hold my moan because of it. Even though I didn't want it, I am 100%, healthy boy. My body reacted anyway. After several moments, I came.

His boss grinned. I hate that grinned so much. He didn't satisfy, because he didn't come yet. He started to kiss me again, I can't move. My evil cousins still held my arm and one of his friends locked my leg. The boss told his friend to turn me back and push me to the wall. _He was going to rape me_. Without proper preparation, he pushed his member to me. I screamed due to the pain. I felt like, my ass ripped. He thrust me so hard, after 4-5 thrusts, he came.

They left me alone after that. Half naked. Cried out loud. I took my shorts, and with the left power that I had, I run out of school. To be honest, I still had 3 more classes before its end. But I didn't want to stay. I felt so broken.

I run in the rain. Just like the universe knew how sad I was at that time. It was raining very very hard. I went to a bridge near my school. The bridge connected 2 sides, below it, was a river. I let my tears fall down. Mixed with the rain. I felt so dirty, I let God wash me with his water. After several minutes, I realized that I didn't want to live this life anymore. I didn't know when and why, but I really wanted to end my life. I climbed the bridge and looked down at the river. I said sorry to my parents, to my uncle, to my aunt, to everyone who loves me.

Just before I took off my grip from the bridge, a boy came and pulled me. He saved me. From the uniform I saw at that time, we went to a different school. He hugged me. I didn't know who he was, but I let him hug me. He comforted me. He said don't give up on life just because life treats me wrong. I cried again in his embrace. He then brought me to his house. I didn't even know his name but I trust him. He gave me a towel and dry clothes and made me some tea.

His name is Matsumoto Jun. He said. But people usually call him Jun. He went to an international school near our neighborhood. He said that he wanted to buy some things for his school project when he saw me on that bridge. He asked me what happened. I hesitated first, he said it's okay if I can't tell him. But I told him everything. He said sorry for what happened to me. It wasn't his fault, but he said sorry that I had to meet those people I called friends. He shouldn’t say it, but he did.

After the rain stopped, he drove me back to my home. It was past 8 pm. Aunty and uncle were so worried. I said sorry to them. At that time, I realized that I have to tell them everything. On the dinner table, I spoke. I told them everything. My aunty cried, my uncle slapped my cousins. I asked my uncle to help me transfer to another school. Of course this time he fulfilled my wish. He was so angry at his own sons. I told him don't worry, I won't tell my parents about it. As long as he helped me to transfer and find me an apartment so I didn't have to stay close with my cousins.

After a month, I started to go to Jun's school and lived in the dorm near our school.

***

My life started to get better and better. Jun and I had the same interest. We love the rain. We could watch rain for hours. Sometimes in his house, sometimes in my dorm. I felt so comfortable with him around me. I never 100% sure about my sexual preference, but as far as I know, gender won't be a problem. Girls or boys, just the same. As long as it's love that we talk about.

One year after that accident, Jun asked me to be his boyfriend. Under the rain. Can you imagine? It was kind of romantic and wet. Of course, I said yes. I love him. He loves me back. I couldn’t ask for more, right? We shared our first kiss. The gentle and slow kiss. Pure with passion and love. Jun said thank you over and over again. For accepting him in my life. It should be my line, though. He then drove us back to my dorm. At that night, we spent our _first_ night together.

It was so different from the rape incident. Jun treated me very gently. It was like, he thinks that I made of porcelain. Now I know, why people called it _to make love_. Because the only thing you can feel at that particular moment is love from your partner. The scent of rain, and Jun’s, mixed together in my nostril. I love this smell. Smell so good that I could only feel calm. That was the happiest day of my life.

***

We were senior at that time. We had our final examination before graduated. Both of us passed it with flying colors. On graduation day, my parents came. They met Jun for the first time. I was so happy that my parents accept him very much. But unfortunately, not with Jun's. I met them too on that day. Jun introduced me as his lover. His mom slapped me in front of people. Luckily my parents were not around. Or else it might be another issue.

His mother called me names. _Whore, fag, slut_. She said that I lured his son to become gay. I left Jun and his family. My heart was so in pain. I love him, but I didn't want him to lose his family support. That night, Jun came to my dorm. He said sorry for what happened earlier today. He said that he loves me so badly. He won't leave me alone. 

_He promised._

But I figured it out, it was just a promise.

Right 2 months after graduation, I accepted at Tokyo University for studying medicine. I expected Jun will go to the same university as me too. But unfortunately, he didn't. He was missing. I didn't know where he was. I tried to contact his friends, but nothing. They also didn't know about Jun. I came to his house only to find an empty house. The maid said, the young master — _Jun_ , went abroad with his parents.

I was so broken. Why Jun didn't tell me anything about it. Was he scared to have a long-distance relationship with me? Or what? Many questions scattered inside my brain. I live like a zombie since then. My college friends, Aiba and Ohno, also worried about me. But they couldn’t help me too. Seven years later, we finished school and took our oath as doctors. I was so happy that after all struggle, we finally made it. Thanks to Ohno and his parents, Aiba and I will go to work in his father's hospital.

***

**Present time**

7 years have passed. Never in a day that I forget about Jun. _My first love_.

Who saved me on that day.  
Who has the same interest as me.  
Who asked me to be his boyfriend under the rain.  
Who kisses me so gently.  
Who makes love to me.  
And also the one, who breaks his promise.

I am on my way back to my home. I stop live in the dorm as soon as I graduated. I bought this house with my first salary (and plus some donation from my parents). I go to the parking area and the rain starts to fall. Every time rain is falling, I remember Jun. Call me pathetic, I am still loving him no matter what. But after these 7 years, I start to stop hoping that he will come back to me. I just pray for him day by day, that he will find his happiness. With whatever he has or whoever he with.

I jog a little to my car when I bumped into a man. I apologized in advance because I made his documents fall and wet. I help him to collect his documents back. When we look into each other eyes, my heart skips a beat.  
"J.. Jun?"  
"Nino! My Nino!!! Oh my God, thank God! Oh, Lord. Finally, I found you!"  
He hugs me tight. Both of us are drenched in water. He says sorry. I can't think properly. I become numb. Try to process everything that happens right now. I meet Jun.

 _My Jun_.

I return his hug and embrace him too. The only thing that I manage to say is...

"Nice to meet you again Jun".

I let my tears fall down. I don't know what will happen from now on, but at least I meet him again. I will try to win his heart again and from the gaze that we share, I know Jun will too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
